


Margarita

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Molotov Cocktail [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rinne, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, aka it's in the club after hours when no one's around, top Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: still shameless smut, except it's madara's turn to top.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Mikejima Madara
Series: Molotov Cocktail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Margarita

He grinds up against Rinne from behind, slipping a hand up from the redhead's stomach to one of his nipples. He gives it a rough tweak, savouring the way Rinne exhales roughly and rolls back into the tent in his pants. 

Madara wets his lips, ducking down to messily suck and bite marks into Rinne's neck as he continues to roll his hips, the sensation still making Madara shiver despite the layers still between them.

The shirt that already showed so much skin had long since been undone, leaving it to hang open on Rinne's shoulders. The dim lights of the night club made the entire situation feel dream-like, something that was only amplified by the wisps of smoke curling at their feets, and there was the sweet smell of something that he could only assume was incense in the air.

If it weren't for the fact that Madara had Rinne half bent over the bar, he would've thought the place was still open.

He rolls the stiff peak of Rinne's nipple between his fingers, pinching and pulling at it until it feels tender. There's a part of his brain that tells him to keep going, to continue until they're sensitive enough that Rinne would need to put bandaids over them to get through the day. 

Just the thought alone makes Madara's dick throb, and he has to swallow heavily to calm himself down.

A bark of laughter breaks him from his thoughts, paired with a hand grasping around his wrist. Rinne glances behind his shoulder, levelling him with an expectant look as he very intentionally grinds back against Madara's clothed erection. 

Continuing to use the grip he had on the brunette's wrist, Rinne leads his hand down, trailing from his chest to his abdomen to the band of Rinne's pants. And then he lets go, leaving Madara's arm to swing loosely.

It doesn't take long for him to jolt into action again, hurriedly pushing away so that he can unzip his jeans, freeing his dick. 

* * *

The hoop jingles with every thrust Madara makes, and he lets his thoughts stray.

He knew that it was at the front as a design choice, but what if it had been at the back of Rinne's neck? 

To tug it backwards, exposing the long line of Rinne's neck, to bite into the flesh there and leave a mark so dark that it would last for weeks…

There's a flash of jealousy that runs through his mind at that, at the possibility of people brushing it off as Niki instead, and so he makes sure to put it somewhere more vulnerable, somewhere that not even Rinne would let Niki bite into. 

He times it with one of his thrusts, digging his teeth into the junction between Rinne's neck and shoulder, and  _ relishes _ in the long, drawn out groan that the man beneath him lets out. 

"I don't think I have much patience left-" The sentence comes out breathy, eyes bright with exhilaration as Rinne looks over his own shoulder to lock gazes with Madara. "C'mon- I know ya can do better than  _ that _ ." 

He says it as if his dick isn't standing hard against his stomach, as if it isn't leaking precum and dripping onto the floor beneath them, and Madara can't help but let out a snort of amusement.

"Good to see that Rinne-san has so much faith in meee~?" A sharkish grin, he runs his tongue over his teeth, watching how Rinne's eyes are glued to the motion. "With such a  _ polite _ request, how could I poossibly say no~?"

The responding grin has a tinge of smugness, but it's quickly punched out alongside a surprised gasp as Madara sets a rough pace. 

He pounds into Rinne, the bar counter beneath them rattling with each movement. Through the haze he can hear Rinne let out one final grunt before his body goes limp, a contrast to how tight his hole squeezes around Madara's dick, twitching from its orgasm.

Making sure that his grip of Rinne's hips are firm, he continues to hold the other in place, his own release rapidly approaching.

It's helped along by the sight in front of him: Rinne, languidly spread across the countertop, arms being used to support his head as blue eyes stare back at Madara, a rosiness to his cheeks and a blissed out expression.

With a couple more thrusts he stills, pushing as far as he can into Rinne, biting his lip until he can taste the metallic tang of blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> since i believe in the supremacy of switches i couldn't NOT write a follow up to the previous fic. it's unfortunately a lot shorter than the first, but hopefully still enjoyable!!


End file.
